Are We There Yet?
by Lady Shyla
Summary: Klaine. Kurt is stuck in traffic and his bladder is bursting. To make matters worse, Blaine is in the seat next to him! Desperation. Accidental Wetting.


Hey, so in this story Kurt and Blaine are both coming home from college for Thanksgiving. That makes them both over 18. A desperation fiction. Enjoy.

Kurt gripped the wheel of his car and tried not to move. Blaine was in the seat next to him and completely oblivious of his predicament. A few hours ago they had left New York together to return to Lima, Ohio. It was Thanksgiving the next day and they had agreed to spend the time with his dad, Carol and Finn.

The drive had been enjoyable. They had sung show tunes together and had debated on who the best fashion designer was best. He would go to his grave swearing it was Alexander McQueen. They had stopped for lattes and that was the part Kurt was deeply regretting. They were officially an hour away from Lima. However, they were stuck in a traffic jam. Rather clichéd when you think about it. There was a sign about a mile in front of them and it displayed the estimated time it would take for the traffic to break up. This was not good. That sign was currently displaying a time of two hours, forty five minutes. He wasn't entirely sure he would make it.

He squirmed some more in his seat and prayed to whatever deity may be up there that he make it. He was wearing two hundred dollar pants not to mention there was _no way_ in hell he would ever disgrace himself in such a manner in front of Blaine of all people. No he would just have to hold it. The thing is, they had bought the lattes and our and a half back and he had not gone to the bathroom thinking he could hold it till they got home.

He wanted to grip himself through his pants but then Blaine would know that something was wrong. His eyes were nearly watering with despair. The sign now displayed a time of two and a half hours. This was torture. He breathed heavily through his nose.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine was looking at him now. He could feel a few beads of sweat on his forehead and wasn't that just the most attractive sight to behold.

"There's nothing wrong Blaine. I'm fine." I say. There is a bite to my tone though and I'm certain he's picked up on it.

"Tell me?" He gives me the eyes then. Those damn puppy dog eyes are the reason I can now quote all seven Harry Potter books and both Harry Potter musicals. I hate those eyes...maybe...a little...okay I love those eyes but it doesn't mean I have to like what he does with them.

"Traffic." I say shortly.

"Oh, yea I know it's annoying but we'll get through it soon enough and then we'll be at your Dad's. That'll be good yea? I know you miss him." I really do miss him but right now all I want is a toilet and I can't help but think that if anyone tried to get between me and it, even my dad I'd probably shove them into the toilet and pee on them for good measure.

"Not soon enough" I say under my breath.

"What was that?" He asks. Apparently I wasn't quite enough.

"Not soon enough." I say through my teeth. My knuckles are white and I'm sure my hands are going to cramp up soon if I don't relax my grip. I watch as Blaine finally looks me over and takes in my appearance.

"You have to pee don't you?" It's a stupid question. I nod. "Hey, it's okay. Two hour, fifteen minutes. You can make it."

"That's just it, Blaine. I don't think I can. I've needed to go for ages and it's...painful." I look to my lap and I can tell I'm blushing a rather alarming shade of red.

"You'll be fine. You can make it. Try to think about something else. Eh, tell me what you want for Christmas? Yea, I know it's a month away but I'm sure you've thought about it." He continues to babble and I'm grateful he's trying. I try to think about what I want for Christmas but all I can think about is waterfalls and rushing taps and flushing loos. I gasp and my hand rushes down to my lap. I grip myself...hard. I spurted slightly. Not enough to show through my pants but enough that my boxers feel slightly damp. Shit, this is not going well.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine, I really need to go. I really have to pee. Oh God this is so embarrassing. I'm so sorry." I tell him. I can't stand that he's seeing me like this. This is beyond humiliating. A quick glance to the sign tells me I have another two hours to wait.

"Oh Kurt! It's okay. Just do what you need to..." He trails off. I put my other hand over my crotch and squeeze down hard. It hardly helps. "...it's okay." He rubs his hand along my shoulder and I long to lean into him and bury my head in his chest and just hide until all this is over. I can't though. Even if the gear stick between us wasn't impractical to good cuddling I don't think I could be that close to someone whilst I disgraced myself in such a shameful way. I lean over and try my hardest not to bounce. I want to look up and see how much time has passed, but I can't move even that much.

"Blaine, how much time?" I whisper. I feel a tear slip out. I feel him twist slightly so he's looking at the sign rather than me.

"An hour and forty five minutes!" He says just as quietly. I hiss out as I feel myself spurt again. This time it was longer and much harder to stop. I definitely have a wet spot on my trousers now.

"I can't...I can't..." I sob. This is humiliating.

"It's okay, Kurt. Just let go. Do it." Blaine says. I'm not sure I'm hearing him correctly.

"B-but the c-car...I can't..." I'm a mess. I sob brokenly again.

"Forget the car. It's okay. Just relax." I feel Blaine's hand caress my stomach. I'm not sure what he's doing until he pushes down hard.

"Ah!" I shout out. The extra pressure he's applying is my undoing. I'm flooding the car now. I can feel it spreading all around me, pooling in my hands. It's so warm and wet. I let my hands go and lean back in my seat in defeat.

"It's okay. That's it. Just relax." He's rubbing his hand across my swollen stomach now, caressing it almost. I sigh and just give in to the release that is exploding from me. There is a hissing sound and even some steam rising from the urine being expelled. The seat beneath me is drenched and my trousers ruined beyond all repair. I doubt I could ever wear them again anyway. All I'd be able to think about is this.

I can feel my steam slowing now. I look over to Blaine expecting to see disgust, pity even horror. I did not expect to see him licking his lips, his eyes burning.

"Blaine?" I question.

"That was so hot!" I blink; I couldn't have heard that right. Could I?

"What!" I've finished peeing now. I shift feeling weird now the haze of desperate need has lifted.

"I said...that was hot. I'm sorry Kurt. I know you're embarrassed. It's okay thought."

"You liked it." I'm really struggling to understand this.

"Eh...yea. It's just you were squirming and then you had this look. The relief on your face, and then you relaxed into it and just yea I thought it was hot. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable."

"No. No, you haven't made me uncomfortable, I'm just surprised. Can we maybe talk about it later? When I've showered and stuff?"

"Of course. You know I love you right?"

"I love you too." I really do. Only Blaine could manage to make me feel better after I've completely humiliated myself in front of him in such a way. I really am the luckiest boy in the world.


End file.
